Insanity
by SoLeMbUmAnDAngela
Summary: I remember when I was insane just only a little bit. When the showing symptom of my insanity was not knowing when to stop. Now, I am more mad than before. Anything can trigger me. Anything. And I remember everything, every little bit. Sometimes I curse my fantastic memory. Sometimes I don't. But I always knew why I was this way. What led me to insanity.
1. Chapter 1

_**Insanity**_

Insanity. What is insanity, I had always wondered when I was younger. I still do, but less for I already know the meaning of insanity. Back then insanity to me was being different, knowing you were different and not hiding it. Insanity was the unwelcoming of craziness, you never acknowledged it, never. So I was insane and at the same time I wasn't. Later, I remembered the moments when I was insane, just only a little bit. Not knowing when to stop was the only showing symptom of my insanity. Now my eyes have a maniacal spark to them. Now I have a trigger that starts my insanity, now I have memories I want to forget, memories I cherish, memories that make me stronger, memories with no meaning and memories at which I close my eyes, sigh and smile. A sad smile. Insanity, now has a different meaning. Now insanity is the anger at meaningless things. Words that will start an attack to the death, movements, emotions, thoughts, secrets, everything. Now insanity is noticing things others don't. Now insanity is being perfect, now insanity is being different. Yes, I remember the days when I was just a little insane, before him, before them, before everything I dreamed of became reality, before pain, before secrets, before I found out the true meaning of love.

It happened when he appeared. I had just come home from school. The shadows thickened and out he came, bleeding. Bleeding, everywhere, he looked about to die. I knew I had to take him to the hospital, but some other part of me, the part that wasn't panicking, the sensible part was saying no. I didn't believe it, нет, it uttered, **(нет is no in Russian, pronounced net)** no, keine, **(keine is no in German) ** and for a last effort- NON. When my brain says something in every language I know I listen to it. I reached over to the boy and prodded him with my finger. Suddenly, out of no where a box appeared. It was navy blue, the most beautiful blue I had ever seen, on it were ivory dots that looked like stars, there was purple and every other dark color imagined. It was made of colors only nature could posses. It was shaped like a lyre. The mark of Apollo, god of the sun, health, truth, etc. I quickly opened up the box. In it was one thing - a book labeled ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ. History. How could that help me? I asked myself but opened it. I expected to see the box empty now. It wasn't. There was an I-phone 5 S in the box. I cautiously took it out and turned it on. There in the front was a riddle-

_The sun sees all_

_For travels it around_

_The sun is all_

_For without it all __disappear_

_The sun knows all_

_From top to bottom_

_Side to side_

_It moves around from one to two_

_.With family, alone_

_The violet blooms_

_On number two_

_The empire that never fell_

_What is the violet to them?_

A keyboard appeared and I racked my brain for an answer. Everything about the sun was about Apollo. From 1 to 2, either the gods moving to Rome or the sun moving east to west. I went for the former guess after rereading lines 10 and 11. The last line was obviously how the Romans said violet. Ianthinarum. I typed it in and it opened up to show a number- 10374928. Maybe it was a page it the book? I opened up to the page 'Wow this is a big book', and there it was. Everything, on how to heal the wounds of the fallen boy. The history of healing. I let out a laugh and said something only a crazy person could say at a time like this- "I am awesome!"

I glanced at the book again and grimaced. It was a spell, but if all of this could appear in front of me, why couldn't I do magic? I started chanting, strangely I could read it.

**Ας σας ροή του αίματος μέσα στις φλέβες σας**  
**Αφήστε το δέρμα σας να είναι λείο και πάλι**  
**Ας επουλώνονται οι πληγές σας**  
**Αφήστε την αναπνοή σας να είναι ακόμη**  
**Αφήστε την καρδιά το αίμα σας αντλία και πάλι**  
**Αφήστε την ψυχή σας να μην το σώμα σας**  
**Αφήστε την ψυχή σας να είναι όλο και πάλι**  
**Αφήστε τη ζωή σας δεν τελειώνει τη στιγμή**  
**Δέρματος και τένοντας**  
**δεμένη μαζί**  
**Για άλλη μια φορά θα πρέπει να είναι ολόκληρα**

I watched as the boy was healed by the spell and suddenly I felt ready to faint. I glance at the clock- 2:25, today was Thursday, time to pick up my little brother from school. I ran downstairs faster than ever before, put on my shoes and ran out the door.

* * *

When I got back home I ran upstairs into my room. The boy was still unconscious and I began to analyze him. He was dressed all in black, ripped up black skinny jeans, a black shirt designed with skeletons, a white skull ring with pale ruby eyes and a brown aviators jacket. He had black hair, pale and defined features. He opened his eyes, they were black and seemed like a never-ending pit. He was a son of Hades and if everything in the books was true then he was Nico di Angelo. "Hi," I said in an anxious tone and shyly waved. He stared at me as if though I was a new species. Then he stood up and looked at himself. All of his wounds were healed and my carpet was covered in blood. His drying blood. He glared at me as if though I was dangerous. He scrutinized me and didn't answer or say hello or nod in salutation.

"Did you heal me?" he asked, I nodded and he continued "How?" I gulped and he glared at me.

"I don't know," I said nervously, "That appeared," I pointed at the box, book and I-phone. He glared at the objects as if though they could attack at any moment, he gestured with his hand to continue, "There was a spell in the book and I used it to heal you," my voice quivered, "I don't know how," he was glaring at me and I was getting more and more anxious. He nodded and started to shadow travel away. The shadows gathered around him and he disappeared, 5 seconds later he was back.

"Why can't I shadow travel?" he asked me with an accusatory voice.

I was still quivering with fear, "Maybe you're too weak," I asked.

He growled, "I'm ..."

The boy was interrupted by me, "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I know. My name is Melantha, but you can call me Mimi, that's what my brother called me when he was younger." I rambled on in my fear.

"How did you know?" he asked gruffly.

"We all have secrets, like about Romans and Jason Grace. I'd watch out for a certain son of Poseidon if I were you." I winked, my fear was gone. **(House of Hades moment. Nico is actually gay!)**

"How did you know?" He asked that after grabbing my neck and choking me.

"I have my ways. I don't know if I should tell you, so I won't. It's probably like the fates decreeing things and all. If you tell me your latest accomplishment in the demigod world I'll know the future and may be able to indirectly help you." I practically begged him.

" We've just defeated Kronos," he answered my question, I nodded, "Who are you?"

"Melantha Metaxas, I told you,"my voice quiet because of the shortage of air. He then released my neck, I took in a deep breath of air.

* * *

I don't remember everything, except for a few things. Everything else is hazy. He slept on my bed, I slept on my couch. I remember the first night we slept in the same bed. I was almost 13 and he was 13 for a few months already. It was the middle of October. I was in eighth grade. It was nighttime, I was awoken by someone's cold hands grabbing my wrists. Nico yelled at me not to open my eyes and I immediately obeyed. The attacker was a woman, I could tell by the voice. She was coaxing me to open my eyes but I kept them closed. She started prying my eyes open. Not with her hands, they were still binding my wrists. She was prying my eyes open with slithering tongues. The tongues of snakes. The loathed snakes. Despised them. Not only that, but I was scared of them. My whole body was petrified. I didn't move when the coaxing voice and snakes disappeared or when the hands stopped binding my wrists. I was calcified even when Nico called my name. I was stiff with fear. I didn't move when Nico lifted me up and carried me to the bed, wrapped his hands around my waist, his nose in my hair. I didn't close my eyes, they shut by themselves. Nico stayed with me at night for a long time, even now. Sometimes, I curse my fantastic memory, sometimes I do and at others I don't. I still remember the snakes prying at my eyes, I still do and I still remember the fear rolling of me. My fear of snakes. It's still there, my fear. It's diminished greatly, but at night I'm still afraid. At night I still remember Medusa and her cold hands, the slithering tongues of her snakes. I still remember her cold and enticing voice coaxing me to open my eyes. I remember that night very well.

Nico's touch was always cold, but that night it was warm and soft. His touch was kind and calming. It was tranquil, his touch and that night after the attack of Medusa I slept a dreamless sleep. I remember that very well, it was the last sleep I had no nightmares about Medusa. Even with Nico I still remembered her. Medusa.

Nico left after staying with me until December, the end of it. After Christmas, that was when he left. I disappeared in a few days. No one knew though, except for my mother. She noticed. The Mist covered everything else up. That was when I found out everything about myself. The fact that my father was Chaos, creator of the primordial gods. I found out that I was more powerful than all the gods, primordial gods, titans, mythological creatures-Roman, Greek, and Egyptians put together. More powerful than that and the wizards and mortals. I was as powerful as the universe if you didn't count me as part of it. My father was as powerful as the universe and me. That was when I got the mark. The Mark of Harmony. It was the mark of chaos and order. The Chinese Yin and Yang originated from it. The white part was a snow leopard with violet eyes, the black eye was a black jaguar. The black part was a black wolf, its white eye represented the white arctic wolf. You could turn into any one of these animals. The eyes were jewels, not found in the mortal word and rare even around magic. The rarest jewels on earth, the details cared in perfectly. It was first burned into your skin, an outline. Then with a sacrificial blade it was intricately carved into your skin. Your abdomen. I remember when it finished I managed to escape. I remember why I became mad. Nine months alone in Tartarus in the middle of a war against your half-sister. I saw Tartarus for what it truly was. That was what drove me mad, crazy, moon struck, berserk, insane. I remember learning that my mother was Bellatrix Lestrange and that she came back to the wizarding world to forget about my disappearance. I remember feeling the November sun on my face. The wind, the fresh air, everything. I remember being told that it was November 11th, my birthday. I remember looking in the mirror once more and seeing a pale and gaunt face with chiseled features. I remember seeing my violet eyes for the first time, my black straight hair and I remember when that boy screamed go to hell at me. I remember his dying screams, his blood on my hands, my maniacal laugh at all of this. And I remember Nico shadow-traveling to that dark alley where I killed the boy. I remember seeing the Underworld for the first time and I definitely recall falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Always**_

The Underworld was beautiful. Then again I was insane. Tartarus had changed me. It had made me stronger, smarter, better and it had made me more insane. At times insanity was beautiful, at other times I felt as if though my insanity had ruined me. I had fallen in love with a son of Hades who wouldn't even love me. Yes, I cursed my insanity at times. I know saw things differently. Everything had changed. Now every definition was different. Beauty was death and darkness. Life was different. It wasn't as luxurious. I didn't have the same friends, I didn't go to school now. I was dead to the world. I was different. I wasn't as naive, as weak, as emotional, as human. I remember my friends and I were discussing how we reveal our emotions and I asked how I revealed mine. One of my friends answered me with a hearty laugh and said, "You never show any emotion." I was always desensitized, always. The only time I showed emotion was when I couldn't control it. When I was insane. Yes, I was different, now I knew who I was. Now I wasn't me, I was someone else. Now I wasn't a girl with a weird name and weird interests, now I knew that I was a child of Chaos. I would always be different, always. Like Nico, like Hades and I would never fit in. so I always had to be perfect. Always. No one could suspect anything, no one. I was always perfect and only the people of the Underworld knew who I was and not all of them. I was Princess of the Underworld. Nico, Hades and Persephone knew who I was and the only Olympian who knew who I was was Demeter. A goddess extremely obsessed with cereal. The kind with no sugar. We ate it at breakfast and dinner. Always.

Every morning after cereal I trained. To my limits. Nico taught me how to summon monsters and I always defeated them. Always. I went against armies and won and that was without magic. Only they four could control me-Nico, Demeter, Hades and Persephone. Nico did it the best. I could garden almost as well as Demeter. It was never my strong suit and even though fall was my favorite season I grew to like Spring. Spring was a little evelish, like Persephone. I learned more about my mother too.

* * *

I walked through the Fields of Punishment. They were filled with screaming souls, I was used to it. I was their princess, they bowed to me and I walked up to a woman. My grandmother. The now Druella Black, former Rosier.

"Good-day," I curtly saluted her, as was the custom. She stared at me in wonder.

"The Princess of the Underworld!" she exclaimed in mock awe stretching out the princess like a predator, like a snake.

"My name is Melantha Metaxas. My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange. I swear on the River Styx." I was courtly, my three sentences explained everything and even though Druella was fore ever to stay in the Fields, as said old habits die hard. And she was taught manners. The cold, courtly kinds of manners people had during war. Cold and cruel, courteous and proper. They followed all etiquette, yet they were always tense with the other pure blood families. Always.

"The daughter of darling Bella, usually I would shriek but you are part god, very powerful," my grandmother was cunning and careful with her words. She favored me, that was obvious. "Call me Grandmother, child,"she continued, "but, I must ask you why you are here. One of your caliber does not arrive without reason." She was correct. I wanted information on my mother.

"My mother, she disappeared a few weeks after I was kidnapped. I know she is Bellatrix Lestrange. I could understand that she returned to forget me and her old life and that in jail, she just escaped from, was an Egyptian doppelganger. A _shabti. _I want to know more about my mother, maybe you'll be transferred to Elysium." It was a bribe, she saw it and acted. I did not offer her Asphodel, pain was better than wandering in eternity with nothing in your life. Pain was much better. Always. My grandmother smirked.

"Bella had two sisters, Narcissa and Andromeda. Narcissa was a wonderful child, she married to Lucius Malfoy. Your mother disliked him very much. He was extremely rich and with wonderful connections. It was in the families favor, for her, my youngest child, to marry him. Bellatrix was the oldest of the three girls. Narcissa was a wonderful child. Slytherin. Andromeda, turned out a bad egg. Didn't know she was rotten till the last moment, got into Slytherin. Cunning, slytherins are. A muggle she was, a disgrace to the family. Went in their cousin's footsteps-Sirius Black," she spoke his and Andromeda's name as if though it were a disease, " Married a mudblood, she did and had a blood-traitor child. A half-blood child, muggle lover like the rest of them. Nymphadora Tonks. Narcissa had a boy, heir to the Malfoy fortunes- Draco Malfoy. Your mother went to Slytherin at Hogwarts. Then she joined the Dark Lord, served him with insanity, got the Dark mark, married Rodulphus Lestrange, the Dark Lord went down after trying to murder Harry Potter. Last I heard, she CRUCIOED the Longbttoms to insanity. Got Azkaban for it." She said the last to sentences like a gossiping old woman with nothing better to do, "Azkaban's the wizard prison you know, guarded by Dementors. Wouldn't fancy at trip. No." I thanked my grandmother for that information. Came to her very often, visited her, she told me stories. Later I convinced Hades to give Grandmother Elysium, he was afraid I'd lose control, so he agreed. He was always afraid I'd lose control. Always. It was an easy way to take advantage of him, I almost always got what I wanted. His Helm of Darkness didn't work on me. It never worked on me. Sometimes, I wished Grandmother had stayed in the Feilds of Punishment, F.O.P. for short. It was darker there. Prettier there. I found death and decay pretty. Always.

I followed my schedule, all the time. From the age of 14 to the age of 15, almost 16. Two weeks before September 1st. Nico and I were called to the throne room. Hades was sitting regally at his throne. Persephone and Demeter on his sides. Demeter was looking around herself i disgust and making the place a little bit more alive. Birds, woodland creatures, grass, trees, shrubs. They died immediately and she sighed. Returning to her former position she smiled at me.

"There is a mortal," Hades spoke.

"He has avoided death, children go kill him. Now!" I interrupted him and continued, "Right?" He scrunched up his nose in anger.

"Yes, but he is also a wizard," again Hades was interrupted by me.

"Tom Riddle?" Hades nodded and spoke-

"Don't break you cover, make sure Harry Potter kills the..." Hades stopped in thought as if deciding what to call him, he then smiled sickly (which looked very wrong on Hades) and said, "monster. A Weasley shall pick you up from the airport, you shall live with them till September 1st, they are closely befriended with Harry Potter. Go to Ollivander's and get your wands, he is a son of Hecate and in debt to me. Otherwise, follow all of your school instructions. You are exchange students from America, both home tutored. Destroy all of the corrupt mortal's horcruxes. Remember, it is best if Harry Potter kills him. Here is your luggage, the idiot has paired himself up with the monsters. All of them. Nico, Melantha will fill you in. Toot-loo!" Hades was in an awfully good mood I thought as we left the throne room by shadow travel and appeared at the Heathrow airport. We wandered around the place for a while and then spotted a man with red hair holding up a sign saying Nico di Angelo and Melantha Metaxas. I'm so happy children of Chaos never suffer from dyslexia. Never.


End file.
